


You Have A Way Of Turning Winter To Spring

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry knows who he wants to bring back, and it isn't Cruella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have A Way Of Turning Winter To Spring

The lie had been out of his mouth before he even had time to think about it. Robin believed it; why wouldn’t he? There was no reason for him to question it, Cora’s old office could very easily have been a dead end, after all. Mom Emma would have known straight away, and so would Mom Regina. Probably even Killian. But Robin didn’t pick up on anything at all. 

But Henry wasn’t ready to share his conversation with Cruella with anyone else quite yet. He wanted to think about what she’d said to him before doing anything else about it.

Truth was, he wasn’t entirely convinced by her argument for bringing her back. Doing that wouldn’t be saving Emma at all. Emma hadn’t known at the time that Cruella no longer had the ability to kill anyone. She’d perceived Cruella as a genuine threat to Henry, and had acted to save him. That wasn’t the cold blooded murderer Cruella was suggesting Henry save Emma from being, and he didn’t think her argument really worked.

But she had made him think about something, back to the day when he first became the Author, and how he’d considered briefly rewriting his father back to life. Breaking the quill to remove the temptation had felt like the right thing to do at the time, and in the moments since when he’d wavered, he’d always told himself that it was for the best. The hardest time had been when Emma had become the Dark One. Henry had needed Neal around him more than ever in that time. Sure, he had Regina around, and his grandparents, but none of them had the same experience of being the child of a Dark One that Neal had, and none of them could understand and relate in quite the same way that Neal could have done. But there had been no way then of bringing him back, the quill was destroyed and there was nothing else Henry could do.

Except now there was. If what Cruella had said was true, Henry finally had a means of getting Neal back.

His stepfathers were great. Killian made him laugh and always had a good story to tell. And Robin was awesome because he made Regina happy, that alone would have done it, but he’d always tried to be a friend to Henry too. He had so many people around him who loved him, his mothers, his stepfathers, his grandparents – even Rumple in his own way. But at the same time, none of them could ever fill the hole in his heart that Neal had left.

He knew deep down that he shouldn’t do it. That had been the reason why he’d snapped the quill in the first place, so that he would never be tempted again. But now that Cruella had shown him how it could be possible, Henry determined that he would find a way of getting that quill back again, then he could bring back someone who deserved it, get to spend the time with his father that he had missed out on.


End file.
